Psyren: A Rift in Time
by Tracer28
Summary: "Yes, in a sense you are still alive, and though I couldn't bring you back to the time where everything is already at peace, It is within my power to bring you back... to the time before everything happened. It is the least that I can do for you." Instead of going into coma, Ageha dies but he is then offered a chance to truly live by none other than No. 7 herself. TimeTravel! AU!
1. Chapter 1 : Payback

_Psyren_ Fanfiction

I don't really know what possessed me to write this but I just couldn't resist the idea of writing a fic for this fandom especially since their numbers are very limited.

I'm actually writing this in hopes that my fellow authors will also write a story of their own and expand this fandom, I really liked Psyren and I think that it shows much promise for those who want to write an AU for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

_'thought'_

_'Telepathic conversation'_

"Words"

**"Telephone Conversation."**

* * *

Yoshina Ageha woke with a sudden jolt.

_'wha...'_

"Huh, what am I doing in a place like this?" was his first words as he sat from the ragged hospital bed that he previously occupied

His eyes immediately locked upon the telephone booth in the midst of nothingness before his memories decided to make themselves known.

"Ah... That's right. I overused my powers... and I died." It was with a calm demeanor that he received this news, after all hadn't he done it all? He knew the risks and took it, and though he died he was happy with the knowledge that he saved the world from destruction...and that he had protected her.

Before he ponder more, a ringing was heard from the telephone booth.

Surprised but accepting, Ageha made his way to the ringing phone and answered.

"Who is this?"

**"Finally!, You finally answered the call Yoshina Ageha." **said the voice who Ageha knew he could identify even if only made a sound. It was the voice that stated his journey, how could he forget.

"!, Is that you no. 7!?"

**"I've been waiting for an opportunity to talk to you again for quite some time... Currently you and I are connected across different worlds transcending time and dimensions..." ** no. 7 voice replied again

Knowing the way he left that world, Ageha immediately asked "Is everyone alright?!, and Ouroboros?"

**"Ouroboros has been turned to debris and disappeared to space once more. In exchange for my brother and Grana's lives. He changed his body into energy and vanished it into the sky, they couldn't let Quat Nevas do whatever it wanted to this world. Then light shone down on the world."** No.7 explained as another familiar voice interrupted again

**"W.I.S.E and all those monster disappeared too... We've started a new life on the surface. This world will continue it's way from here onward Ageha!"** said a voice he identified as...

"Kyle!" He shouted in surprise

**"Everyone's okay and we're all doing fine."** The boy- no Man who Ageha knew he could count on reassured him

**"Now then, This is it for our talk. We have no more time, you as well."**

"Eh?" was his only reply, after all how could he go back? He was already dead, and he knew it, so he continued with a solemn voice "E-even if I wanted to go back, I'm dead already." he answered, finally accepting it.

**"You are still alive, Yoshina Ageha, and though I know that you deserved more than anyone else to see the world you saved, not even I can bring back the dead..."** No. 7 answered again

"You can't bring back the dead?, but... you just said that I'm still alive..."

**"Yes, in a sense you are still alive, and though I couldn't bring you back to the time where everything is already at peace, It is within my power to bring you back... to the time before everything happened. It is the least that I can do for you."**

"Back?, before everything it started? Does that mean I can still see them?" Ageha asked, with his voice rising after every question.

**"Yes, though the bonds and the memories have yet to form,you have to understand that resetting your time means that I will be resetting the time of others as well, even people like Mithra."** the red head warned

"It's alright, I'll just face them again just like I have done in the past." Ageha replied, his hope to see his friends once again fueling his determination

**"Then, this means that you agree..."** No.7 clarified

"Yes, bring me back!"

**"Understood, but before you go, take my last advice, everything you'll do will have an impact to the timeline, every change will have it's benefits as well as consequences. Hold your knowledge of the possible future to yourself unless there is a dire need to do so. Your foreknowledge will become useless if you are to change the timeline so soon. But always remember, even if this is farewell for life, know that we are connected. Yoshina Ageha."**

* * *

And with that Yoshina Ageha opened his eyes once again

_'Wha? No.7?' _Yoshina thought as his eyes surveyed his room, it looked normal and it seemed just how he left it before.

_'Have I really gone back?' _He thought once again, as he tried to locate his calendar

and he left out a sigh of relief as his calendar showed the date.

"I really am back..." He said out loud as he looked out in his window.

'I've already got my psyren card at this time but...'

Before he could make any more plans, a voice shouted

"Damn it! Ageha, if you don't get out of that door in 5 minuted you're gonna get it!" Fubuki Ageha, his scary sister shouted threateningly.

"Shit!, I'm coming!" He replied as he donned his school uniform_ 'Past or future, sis is still scary!'_

* * *

Yoshina sat in his desk with his face on his hands, as he tried to think of a way to talk to Amamiya without surprising her too much but his thoughts were once again interrupted when one of his classmates, Saka talked to him

"Yo!, What's with the long face, bro?"

"Nah, just something on my mind." He answered with a shrug

"Well, I don't know about you but you need to get up your game because your crush is going this way." The larger teen said as he pointed his fingers

_'Amamiya is coming but...' _His line of thinking immediately stopped as he caught sight of his 'crush' and his shoulders sagged

_'That's right, I was courting her before the shit hits the fan wasn't I? Man, what was I thinking?' _He thought before pasting a smile in his face

"Morning, know what that Honda guy came up to me and promised me that he won't follow me anymore. You're great! Thank you!." Madoka Matsumoto AKA Madoka-chan said with her usual cheery smile that in another time made his day but this time he knew that Madoka was one of the girls bullying Amamiya and hid her things.

"It was nothing." He answered with a shrug, making his friends eye's look at him with disbelief

"Oh right!, I promised you with a reward didn't I?, I think it was 10,000 yen?" the girls said as she looked for her wallet

"Yup, it was about that amount." He answered, once again making his friends eyes go bigger.

"Here you go." said the girl, as she handed him her payment though the flash if irritation in her eyes didn't escape his eyes.

Once Madoka had left, both Hiro and Saka finally managed to bring their fallen jaws to their proper place

"Oi!, what was that all about?!" Saka asked him

"Huh?, What are you talking about?"  
"I thought you said that you weren't gonna charge her to get to her good graces!"

"Nah, she's my client so she's gotta pay. Being a cute girl doesn't make my services free you know?"

Before the two of them could answer, someone whispered "Look, it's her highness."

"She actually came to school." said Hiro

While his classmates were looking at Amamiya who just sat on her desk and read her book, paying the others no mind."

Ageha remembered the memories about the two of them, how she helped him when he first found out about Psyren, how she saved his and Hiryu's life, how she had confessed to him as Abyss and finally how she was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes to his original timeline.

Waking up again in the world before everything happened had seemed like a dream but when he finally saw her with his own eyes, he knew that it was real and he was going to be damned if he let her feel the same loneliness she felt before.

* * *

His classes passed with him just staring and observing Amamiya, and before he knew it everybody was already picking up their things.

"Oi, wanna go hang out today?" Saka asked him

"Nah, got things to do before I need to go home" the Blu-ish haired teen answered as he picked up his things, he knew that he had to find Amamiya's wallet that Madoka and the other girls hid before he confronted her, and so he went out to where he found the girls before.

About 30 min. had passed but Madoka and her friends finally appeared giggling and laughing as they talked about how hard Amamiya will try to find her things.

It seriously made him angry, how could this girls do this out of spite?!, didn't they have anything better to do?, he wanted nothing more than to confront the girls but he controlled himself, even though he knew he could intimidate them without using his Psi, he didn't trust himself to actually not use it.

Once the girls had left, he quickly found Amamiya's wallet and checked if she had indeed had her Psyren card, after checking he went to the lockers where he first found Amamiya searching for her wallet.

"Amamiya, I believe this is yours?" 'play it cool, Ageha. Play it cool' He chanted in his head as he held out the wallet containing the Psyren card

Her expression showed her surprise and relief as she identified the item she was looking for and went straight to him and snatched it, she put it in her chest protectively as she turned her back to him. It was the first time he had seen her so lonely for so long, in the future she had been happy, frightened, and sad but never lonely. Even Abyss didn't looked that lonely though she hid it in her violent tendencies.

"I found it on the ground..." He said, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"I know, It happens all the time." Amamiya answered with a small, shy voice before continuing "Thanks."

Putting one of his hand in his head and trying hard not to blush, he answered "Um, yeah. No problem."

Seeing Amamiya going away already, he seized the chance

"I couldn't help but notice the red calling card you have, what is it for?" he blurted out

Amamiya stiffened before turning to him ''Calling card?, what are you talking about? I don't have anything like that! Quit joking around, Yoshina Ageha!" She angrily said as she turned her back to him once more "Listen, there are things in this world that you are better off not knowing in this world, If you're too curious then..."

Amamiya's statement was disrupted as she adopted a look of surprise mixed along with dread.

"Che, not now" the teenage girl muttered as she walked out of the classroom with haste

Already knowing what could provoke such an action, he followed though a bit more slowly

"Hey, where are you going?" He shouted

"Don't follow me" Amamiya answered without looking back, though he could see the strain and the hurt that she felt just walking away from him cost her

"If there's anything I could do for you, just ask!" He called out, he needed her to say it, for her to acknowledge that she wasn't alone...

Amamiya suddenly stopped, her body trembling. He couldn't bear seeing her like this, so helpless and afraid. So without conscious thought, he walked toward her trembling body as he heard the words that became his reason to go into the hellish future.

"Save me..." It was said silently and the first time he heard it, it took him quite some time to figure it out but now he could clearly hear it, her voice was also trembling because of her fear and dread. She had never had someone to turn to that was always close, her only confidant was Matsuri and even she had some obligations to fulfill that required her to be away from Amamiya, and now someone was offering help, but she still couldn't allow herself to hope even as she said those words.

He knew their time was limited, Nemesis Q would soon whisk her away, and so he fastened his pace and knelt down to her side, he put one of his arms in her shoulder before saying...

"Don't worry, I'm here for you..." Amamiya looked at him with shock and disbelief, before disappearing

Seeing her disappear, he immediately pulled out his wallet and take his card out, running to the nearest telephone booth.

* * *

After he found the booth, he immediately feed it his Psyren card, showing non of his initial hesitation.

and just like last time, someone on the other line welcomed him

**"Greetings, your world is now co-nn-ec-ted~!, you've reached the Immigration Offices of Psyren, We will now commence the Immigration Examination. Please answer the following questions"**

Not in the mood to be questioned more than 60 questions that were absolutely pointless, before it could ask the first question...

"Nemesis Q or Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood so just give me back my friend. I'm Shirakou High's Yoshina Ageha and I'm going to take her back and you better take me wherever the hell she is soon or I'm going to kick your ass'' He said angrily to the phone, already knowing how the other line would react

"Quit getting smart with me, you piece of shit! I was doing this for your sake, you little worm! Bah! forget it! you kids are all the same! You think the world revolves around you! you believe you can do anything! Quit screwing around! You're just a virgin anyway!"

"Oh ho?, Is that so?, would you like to test that out? heh... just ask a damn question already before I destroy this whole booth you little bitch." Ageha answered with a cocky smile, he knew that no.7 probably doesn't know him yet but still it was nice getting one over that woman.

"As if you could handle me, Hmph fine... Question no.1 Would you like to Psyren?"

Pressing no.2 for yes Ageha smirked as he answered "You know damn well I do."

With that he brought the phone down and went home, he knew he wasn't going to meet with Amamiya yet, It was still some time before Nemesis Q contacted him, not to mention that he had to prepare for the two goons that was going to bother him soon...

* * *

Finished!, I'm going to post the next one tomorrow so wait for it

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2 :The World of Psyren

Author's note: Here it is!

I'm still undecided about the pairings as of this moment, although it may seem like that Amamiya already wins his heart, there are still characters to introduce such as No.7 as well as future Marie and Frederica. Tell me your opinions on it so that I could take it to account.

As of this moment, Amamiya X Ageha is the pairing since when Ageha died, the two of them were very close and Amamiya had already confessed to him but like I said earlier, everything is not set in stone...

Disclaimer: I don't own Psyren

* * *

"Yoshina Ageha of 1-C, Please report to the Principal's office at once!" One of the speakers announced, focusing all the attention to sitting Ageha, making the precious bored expression in his face turn to a smirk.

Just like he had predicted the day before, Usui and one of his goons did come to take his card.

_'Heh, Looks like its time for Usui to pay for messing with Amamiya's head.'_

Knowing he needed some isolated place for them to fight in, he quickly went out of school where he knew they were lying in wait.

"And where might you be going? Yoshina Ageha?" A man with a short hair, and black eye patch Ageha identified as Usui said menacingly.

"You know, this might be more intimidating if you didn't corner a high-schooler like me in superior numbers. It just goes to show that you prioritize quantity over quality." He said nonchalantly as he smirked to the two of them, he knew that Usui was a user of Trance while his silent companion, Miyake was a user of Burst.

"This will be over quick, just hand over you red-calling card and we promise not to hurt you"

"How about... the two of you scram before I decided to kick your ass" he retorted, not losing his smirk as he made the universal 'come on' sign, provoking Miyake to let out a punch in his direction which he simply dodged.

"Oho... now you've just pissed me off, I hope your body can take a beating old man, because you're going to get your ass handed to you!" and with that, he ran toward Miyake and putting a bit of Rise Psi to his hand, he punched him in the gut hard enough to knock him out before leaping out of the way as he sensed Usui attacked him with a taser that incapacitated him the first time around.

"Hm... It seems that you have some skill, but you only caught him off guard. Don't expect us to fall for the same trick twice, boy after all we're professionals. you know nothing about the card's power so you better hand it over before you seriously get injured."

"Well, if it's so great then I certainly won't hand it to you, you old geezer!" Ageha said as he lashed out with a kick, hitting Usui though not knocking him out but enough to shake him before running away as he could already hear the ringing that signified Nemesis Q contacting him.

"See ya soon, suckers!" and with that Yoshina Ageha disappeared before their eyes

* * *

Deafening silence greeted him as he once again arrived to the future before he and his friends changed it.

Unlike the disbelief and denial that consumed him before, he calmly walked to the nearest building that he could find, he already knew what was going to happen, and since he still hadn't meant Matsuri, he wasn't supposed to know how to use his Melchsee's door just yet, though he had already decided not to hide his abilities as hiding it could prove disastrous to his friends, he was sure that being able to control it as well as he did now would raise some suspicion, especially since he wasn't even supposed to awaken his Psi yet.

A scream was heard as he was nearing around one of the buildings, and he saw a man trapped by a Taboo between it's jaws and was in the process of being eaten.

He immediately ran towards it, even though he knew that the man was already done for.

The caterpillar-like Taboo finished its meal and turned to Ageha, intent on devouring him, but before he could summon his power, he heard a familiar voice shout

"Get down!, Yoshina!" The voice of Amamiya shouted as she sliced the Taboo in half from the air.

As I watched her totally eradicate the taboo with grace, I noticed her tattered clothes as well as the bandages that was tied in her legs, not to mention how tired and worn her face looked.

Her gray eyes honed in him, her anger was nearly palpable as she asked angrily "You!, What are you doing here!"

Before he could answer her, she thrusted her blade in the ground near me, making me fall down the ground in surprise.

"You!, You used the car?! you did! Didn't you!" She angrily ranted as she collared me

Instead of feeling dread, I smiled at her which of course completely made her angry

"You moron!, Why are you smiling!?, Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Amamiya shouted again but before she could continue, I put one of my hand at her shoulder.

"Yes, I entered and use the card, and yes I knew what I did, I researched about psyren before I called." He answered calmly

"Then, Why? if you knew then why did you used the card!?" She asked loudly

Still smiling serenely at her, He answered "Because you said 'Save me' back then and didn't I told you that I'm here."

Her surprise was obvious in her face, though I was a bit insulted that she hadn't believe me, I still hugged her back as she finally cried against me, though this time I noted her high temperature and soon enough her body collapsed due to her fever, though since he was hugging her, instead of her falling to the ground, she instead fell to his arms.

She was obviously in pain because of the wounds scattered through her body as well as her fever, but she seemed determine not to faint as she tried to get out information about the game.

"Listen Yoshina..." but before she could say more, Ageha stopped her with a finger to her lips as he shake his head

"Don't worry Amamiya, I do read you know" He said with a wink

Amamiya actually opened her eyes and asked with her disbelief obvious in her tone "Y-you know?"

"Yep, so don't worry, you can rest now. Leave everything to me." I said reassuringly as I carried her bridal style

* * *

Just like before, I came upon a dilapidated building where I found my fellow drifters, though he knew that only a few would survive.

They all were wondering about where they were, and every one of them had an opinion about what happened, though he noticed another one of his childhood friend, Asaga Hiryu just sitting at a table.

One thing led to another and soon enough, one of the guys announced their desire to win and get the money for himself, of course this guy also got his ugly-looking face punched by Hiryu and got knocked down to the ground.

"Go to hell your in my way, I don't care about the money, but I'm trying to find someone named Tatsuo. Ring a bell to anyone"

He heard one of the drifter wearing a beanie spread Hiryu's reputation as the "Dragon Asaga"

Before anyone could answer, the man that got punched up stood and said "Why you little!, I'm gonna kill you!"

Knowing that they were going to wake up Amamiya with the sounds they were making, he interfered.

Putting himself in front of Hiryu, with his hands in his pockets I said "Knock it off, It isn't the time for this."

"Move, or I'll kill you!" the man before me said

"Don't butt in my fight, kid." _'Damn you, I'm just the same age as you!' _Asaga said, making his eyebrow twitch

"If it's a fight you're looking for, I'm more than enough match for the two of you! but I have someone I'm taking care of right now, and she's going to wake up if you guys don't shut your damn mouth!'' He shouted menacingly

Before anyone could reply to his declaration, the phone that was previously broken rang, and of course just like before he was the first one to reach it.

Once he lifted the phone, all of them heard the telepathic voice

_'Those seeking Psyren shall taste power and despair, those who reach Psyren shall be granted the world! There is only one exit in this game. Those seeking Psyren... Those searching the exit to this world... FIND THE GATE!'_

_'I guess no. 7 really know how to make her speeches...' _Ageha thought as he saw the shocked reaction of those around him, even Hiryu looked shaken as he tried to process what just happened

There was no time for reprieve as moments later, a loud siren that pierced the silent atmosphere, and soon enough all of the drifters made their intentions known, almost all of them wanted the 500 million yen that Tenjuin Elmore promised, only two of them were the exceptions. Hiryu and the fat guy who was already crying about wanting to go home.

"Find the gate?, looks like that woman is going to force us to play..." A bald man wearing glasses said

With that statement, the argument about their next plan of action was started at the end of it, all of them planned on wandering until they found the gate.

Although he already knew that they wouldn't listen to him, Ageha still shouted a warning at their turned backs

"It's best if you don't go wandering out there. There are monsters that roam here, one of my companions was already eaten before I came here." He stated, all of them stopped, some of their expression was skeptical, though the others were mocking.

"Monster's? Are you out of your mind, kid?" One of them said mockingly

"Ahaha! Man, what a retard" the one wearing a beanie said between his laughs

"Believe what you want, I'm just telling you so that when you die it's not on my hands." He answered turning his back.

"Heh, bullshit! you just want us to stay with you because you with that comatose girl!" Another retorted

"If you were already attacked, how come you're still alive?" Hiryu asked seriously

"Because that 'comatose girl' you were laughing about saved me, what did you think the sword was for, dumbass?

"Then prove it, there should be a corpse of the monster right?" Hiryu countered

"Nah, There's no corpse. Everything that dies here turns to dust. If you want proof, kill one of you guys then watch if his body will turn to dust." He answered as he walked towards Amamiya, though he knew that Hiryu and the others would still go through their plan and force him to save Hiryu, he also knew that Amamiya would be waking up soon.

"Heh, as if. your just a delusional kid." One of them said and started walking and soon enough all of them followed though he noticed the hesitation in Hiryu before he walked away.

* * *

Half an hour after Hiryu and the other drifters went to the location of Siren, he heard Amamiya wake up with a cough.

Immediately walking to her side, he kneeled down and supported her to sit up

"W-where are the others?" the teenage girl asked, her pain still obvious despite her attempt to sound fine

"You worry too much, Amamiya. All of them aren't hurt, you are. You should just worry about your condition." He answered, Amamiya only looked at him, her eyes conveying her need to know.

Sigh "Fine, we received a call that told us to search for some gate, then we heard the siren, after that they all wanted to go down the direction of the sound. I tried to stop them but they didn't listen to me." He explained to the still sitting girl

"T-they went after the siren!?" Amamiya asked rhetorically as she tried to stand up "coughThey'll be killed!cough, the phone... push the memo button." she rasped out

"There's no need, I told you didn't I?, I read, All of them were gone and you were still sleeping. The phone was just there so I tried to push the buttons and a map appeared. I already copied it, here" He explained to the surprised girl as he handed her the map he drew.

Amamiya accepted the map quietly and explained to me about the start and the gate as well as the siren and it's danger zones.

"So, it seems you know a lot about this game, can you tell me where we are right now?" I asked already knowing her reaction

As expected, Amamiya smiled her fake, bright smile and said "I'm not telling~" then moments later, she looked down and ranted angrily "Why should I tell you?! You wouldn't believe me anyway! You'll just think I'm crazy! Everyone's like that! No matter what I say... No one believes me! and then they all die! It's all futile! I'm sick of trying!" Her tears were already trailing down her cheeks as she once again let out her feelings.

Before she could continue, I hugged her and patted her back "I'm not everyone... I'm Yoshina Ageha and I already promised you that I'll be by your side didn't I." I said softly, reassuring her while helping her let go of her frustrations. Amamiya was already used to keeping all of her emotions bottled up so much that it created a split in her personality that gave birth to Abyss.

She sobbed in my back as she mumbled "I don't care about any of them, it's already too late for them anyway... Who cares? they've got nothing to do with me anyway..." She mumbled quietly, as if trying to convince herself.

Knowing what I have to do, I picked her up and carried her in my back.

"Wha?, we're already going?" Amamiya asked

"Yes, we're heading to the tower." I said determinedly

"What?!" The teenage girl asked in shock.

"You were right, they might be dead already but we're not giving up, we'll save those who are still alive." I said as I took the fist step towards the siren and continued "Besides, I don't think you can forgive yourself if we just left them, isn't that right Amamiya?" I asked her.

Silence was my only answer though I could feel her tears seeping into my jacket as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: tada! finished, my chapter length usually only spans 2000-2500, so I'm sorry for those who want a longer chapter.

As always please read and review


	3. Chapter 3 :Coming Back

Psyren: A Rift in Time

Author's note:

Disclaimer: I don't own Psyren.

* * *

One moment, cheers and loud exclamations of relief filled the atmosphere as they all caught sight of the Siren, without moments notice, flesh and blood decorated their surroundings.

A monster in white appeared, it was roughly the size of a human, but instead of eyes, it had a clear crystal in its stead.

"Shit! Shit!" One of them who had gathered enough composure shouted

"H-he killed him!" The beanie wearing guy named Sugita shouted in terror

Soon enough, two more creatures that were more monster-like in their stature appeared, their only similarities was that they all had the crystal-like object protruding out of their bodies.

"Run!" Another shouted, but before all of them could carry out that action...

Asaga Hiryu, suddenly lashed out with a strong kick to the nearest monster "I've had enough of you!", but instead of hitting it's head like the redhead had intended, the monster had it's claw-like hand holding Hiryu's foot the unceremoniously threw him straight to a boulder.

With the only fighter incapacitated, all of the Psyren drifters met their ends...

_'Damn it!, Am I going to die here?!, what about Tatsuo?'_ Hiryu thought as one of the monsters approached him but just as it came near him, a voice saying "Outta the way!" was heard...

and soon enough, Hiryu was met with the image of the teenage guy that they left alone with a comatosed girl holding a sword.

The attack managed to kill the monster... though moments later a crack that signified the end of the sword's life was heard

"Ugh... well I guess I can leave the sword-fighting to Amamiya." Discarding the sword, the teen then faced Hiryu, follow me." with that he walked away, leaving the still shocked Hiryu to numbly follow his steps.

* * *

"Where's the woman that you were with? The one you said that you were taking care of?" Hiryu asked as they walked

"Her name's Amamiya, I left her in a cave near here. She needs rest and I couldn't have caught up with you if I had to make sure that she was safe. This is the Danger Zone, so we should get outta here before many more of those things come."

"Hold it, Danger Zone?" Hiryu asked loudly, stopping in his tracks "What the heck are you talking about?" He continued aggressively, as he connected the dots.

Knowing that Hiryu needed to let off some steam, he let the punch that the red-head threw connect to his cheek, making him fall down to the ground.

"Quit screwin' with me!" the angry redhead shouted "What the hell is this map! You fucking knew everything?!... and you didn't say a word?!"

"'Didn't say a word?!' If I remember it correctly, you were the ones who didn't fucking listen! I warned you about the monsters didn't I?! I only found the map after I inspected the phone! All of you were too busy making an asses out of yourselves that you didn't give a damn about anything!" Ageha retorted angrily while slowly standing up and looking at Hiryu' eyes as he watched the flash of guilt after he finished every sentence.

Feeling bad by seeing the flashes of guilt that flashed through his friends eyes, he started again "Listen here, getting out of this hellhole is more important right now, If you wanna play the blame game, then it's fine. Blame it on me, after all I could have all kept you back then by kicking all of you asses right?" Ageha offered, while also holding out his hand.

The previous guilt that was slowly creeping it's way to the redheads face disappeared as he took Ageha's hand but before he could say anything...

"Did all of them die?" the blu-ish haired teen asked

"No, I think one of them survived... though I'm not very sure" hiryu answered, remembering Sugita taking a glancing hit.

"Then that's enough if there's even a small chance that he's still alive, then I'll go and try to find him while you go to where I left Amamiya, here take this " with that, Ageha handed the paper where he drew the map and handed it to the redhead "Take her and go to the gate, she needs help as soon as possible."

"Are you crazy?, you're going to go alone?!, You're as good as dead!" Hiryu yelled as he tried to persuade the smaller teen to take him.

"Nah, I'm not going to die anytime soon, after all I still have a promise to keep. Well then see you at the gate!" With that Yoshina walked away.

* * *

(In the cave)

"Are you Amamiya?" Asaga Hiryu asked as he finally arrived to the cave where he knew the girl was resting on.

She looked as if it was a chore to even breathe but she had managed to get out "Who" in a raspy voice

"From here on out, i'm taking you to the gate. Preparations are being made for us to meet with that guy at the gate... Can you believe my words?" Asaga asked as he chanted in his head_ 'I'm paying my debt, I'm paying my debt.' _over and over in his head as he knelt down near the injured girl.

Mustering up a weak smile, Amamiya muttered "Geez." then nodded

* * *

Using Rise to accelerate his travel time, Ageha arrived at the site where former drifters lied with their bodies in different states of death.

Spotting Sugita in the midst of the bodies, he quickly made his way as he called out "Oi, You still hangin in there?"

"Ugh...It hurts..." The beanie- wearing teen mumbled weakly

"Don't worry about it, I'm here to help ya." Yoshina said encouragingly as he knelt down near the boy to inspect his injuries.

Just like before, Sugita was injured by an arrow shot by a crossbow. The wound was deep enough that he knew it was fatal injury, the only reason Sugita was still alive was that the arrow that embedded itself in his arteries, preventing him from bleeding out completely though if left alone, he knew that the beanie-wearing teen had only precious minutes to live.

As he was inspecting Sugita's injuries, the bodies of the drifters that died recently turned to dust.

"Heh... I guess...you were right after all..." the teen said between pained breaths

"Don't talk too much, it might aggravate your injuries, I'm going to take you to the gate soon so you should just relax till then."

With that, Yoshina carried the other teen on his back, they had been walking for a while but soon the silence was broken by Sugita's raspy voice

"Hey... Can I just... ask a favor?... My name's Sugita Nozomi if by chance I die... my phonecard... could you bring it to my mother... I only used it once... but it's worth... my life.." the newly introduced teen said as he handed Yoshina his card.

Instead of being stubborn and tell the boy that he should deliver it himself, Ageha accepted the card solemnly and said "I'll make sure that she'll received it." he promised, though he already knew that when the boy turned to dust so will the card, he wanted to give comfort to his nearly dying companion.

And within a few moments later, he felt Sugita's body turn to a statue-like figure until... it finally turned to dust, leaving him holding nothing but the card which was slowly fading away.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"Go down this road, and you will see two ravines... exactly as the maps says Son of a Bitch!" The red head shouted to the barren wasteland as he check the map.

At his back, Amamiya piped out "You are... Asaga-kun... aren't you?"

A bit surprised, he answered uncertainly "Hm.. Yeah... I'm Asaga... Did I tell you my name?"

Adapting a creepy smile on her face, she answered in dangerous yet sweet tone "Haha... I just know, there's not a damn thing to it!"

With that statement, Asaga Hiryu had a sudden epiphany that would no doubt save his life quite a few times in the near future _'This woman is... dangerous'_

* * *

Not in the mood to travel while using Rise, Ageha walked alone as he walked the path towards the gate where he knew that Amamiya and Hiryu was waiting.

He couldn't stop thinking on how it could have been, if could have done something else, maybe he hadn't tried enough?

His musings were cut short as his senses registered the fly-looking taboo go near him.

It tried to take a swipe as it dived down but Yoshina easily dodge the pre-emptive strike while using Rise, he quickly made a single Melchsee's Lance and let it hover in his right hand as he stabled himself in the ground.

"You're just in time, you ugly son of a bitch... I was just looking for someone to beat the hell out of... it was nice of you to offer to be my punching bag..." With that, he let the lance that he was holding home in on it's core before walking away, leaving not even a trace of the Taboo in it's wake.

He hadn't felt that mush better even after totally obliterating it, but he knew that by now Asaga would have already reached Amamiya and was currently on his way to the gate and be attacked by cross-bow wielding Taboo on the way. The first time it happened, Amamiya was already weak from overusing her Psi while Hiryu was already injured from his first encounter, and Amamiya was forced to use her Psi even with her condition. There was no way he was going to allow that.

With that in mind, Yoshina Ageha steeled his determination and used Rise to quickly get to his destination.

* * *

"That's it! The gate must be in there!" Amamiya weakly exclaimed as she pointed to the nearly destroyed building

Hiryu nodded as he walked to the direction the teenage girl pointed but before they could enter, an arrow was shot in their direction, his body reacted before his mind even registered the danger and once he got his bearings again. He could only stare at the arrow which had embedded itself to a nearby wall where his head had been just moments ago.

He didn't have time to waste, as soon as he saw the humanoid monster that took most of them down when they found the siren, he quickly moved to take cover whle tightening his hold on the girl on his back as he ran.

Entering the building, he his the two of them behind a wall, gently but quickly putting down Amamiya to the ground as he picked up a nearby pipe to serve as make-shift weapon as he analyzed the damage done to his body.

_'Shit!, My vision is getting blurry, and I can feel my rib-cage with my every breath!'_ He thought as he watched the monster enter the building

Momentarily losing sight of the monster as it went further to the building, he readied himself for a fight as he extended his senses honed from the fights he had gone through as a student, hoping against hope that the monster wouldn't find them.

Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed as the head of the monster suddenly made itself known by putting it's head to the wall where they had been hiding.

Taking his chances, he lifted the pipe for the momentum and smashed it directly to its head, for a moment he had thought it was the end but once again his prayers was not answered as even though he had broke the skull open with the force he generated to the blow, the _thing_ had only momentarily stopped before it was up again and destroyed the entire wall with two punches.

'What power!' Hiryu thought as he watched with morbid fascination the monster obliterate the wall after just taking a blow to its head 'but still, he's slow enough that I can dodge his attacks.' The redhead thought as the monster prepared itself to punch.

Waiting for an opportunity, he merely dodge 'There!, He's open!' he thought as he lifted his hands to punch the area where his earlier blow had shattered the armor thinking that it would finally end it, but sadly it was not to be, as soon as his hand was near the other hand went up with surprising speed and threw him with enough force for his body to fly to a wall and destroy it.

Even with the pain he felt that coursed through his body, he tried to stand up. Only to find out that his body was responding to him sluggishly, as if he was wading through mud, not only that but even moving a tiny bit of his body hurt like hell but even then he struggled to move as he tried to ignore the pain as he watched the monster made its way to direction.

Each step the monster took, gave him motivation to get his body to respond, but when he heard the sound of movements stopped, he raised his head. Only to see the monster several steps in front of him and prepare it's bow.

It was already aimed at him when suddenly a two shoes entered his vision.

His brain clicked as he further inclined his head to look at the person before him "Amamiya!"

She was obviously still in pain, her panting as well as the obvious weakness of her feet made that clear as she tried to balance herself.

"What the hell are you thinking!? You wanna die!? Hurry up and run!" He shouted though he knew that it was already futile.

"I'll buy some time. So hurry up and get out of here..." Amamiya replied as she took of her glasses

Before he could reply, a crack was heard and then he watched as an arrow had made it's residence to the crystal-like object of the monster.

The monster fell, revealing a panting Yoshina with his hands in a thrusting motion.

Amamiya's previously nearly closed eyes widen as she watched the boy who had told her that he would be there for her slay a taboo with an arrow.

"Heh, that was close..." Ageha said as he watched both Hiryu and Amamiya watch him, their disbelief etched clearly in their faces.

Her shock finally leaving her, Amamiya's body collapsed and nearly fell to the ground before Yoshina caught her.

He laid her next to a pillar to rest as he went over to Hiryu to help him up, which the red-head had gratefully accepted.

"Thanks for carrying Amamiya." Ageha said to him as they both finally stood.

"I'm just returning a favor." Hiryu replied as he turned his eyes to the girl "By the way, what were those things?

Ageha tuned out Amamiya's explanation as he tried to locate the phone that would take them back.

"Hey!, It's here the gate!" he called out loudly after the two had finished their talk.

As the two came up, the three of them heard a voice exclaimed "Wow!, It was real after all! I did it!, I found the gate!"

"So you were still alive." The reckless teen stated

"Aw, Don't tell me you were trying to leave me out! That's not very nice." The guy that had previously survived by following him answered mockingly

"Nah, but I thought I lost you when you were trying to follow me around. So how did you get here?" Yoshina bluntly asked

A bit startled to the teen's knowledge of his initial plan, he stepped back then continued "Well, I followed this other guy." the man then pointed to Hiryu

"What?!, You mean you were watching when I'd been fighting?!, why the hell didn't you help then?" The redhead angrily questioned

"As if, No one's dumb enough to be that suicidal!" the man uttered, totally unrepentant.

Before the moment could devolve further, Amamiya shouted with authority "Enough!" satisfied by the attention, she continued

"Save it for later, Everyone, take your cards out" She ordered as she went near to the phone booth which suddenly glowed.

She entered her card, then picked the phone and sigh "We're going home" she said, her satisfaction and relief obvious in her tone, before continuing "Don't be afraid, just follow my lead." With a final glow, she disappeared.


End file.
